


Thank You (For Showing Me That Best Friends Cannot Be Trusted)

by mrfreddyjones



Series: In a Flash it takes hold of my heart [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfreddyjones/pseuds/mrfreddyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kissed your boyfriend,” he repeated, finally turning to face her. The world around them disappeared, the people, the noise, the ground beneath her feet. “Iris, I kissed Eddie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You (For Showing Me That Best Friends Cannot Be Trusted)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by Naomi & Ely’s No Kiss List.   
> Title from the song Thank You by Simple Plan.

“I kissed your boyfriend”

The words were barely inaudible, a whisper into the night. Barry had been distant all night, fiddling with his hands nervously, avoiding her eyes, and while she heard the words, she didn’t believe them. She didn’t understand them. “What?”

“I kissed your boyfriend,” he repeated, finally turning to face her. The world around them disappeared, the people, the noise, the ground beneath her feet. “Iris, I kissed Eddie.”

She sat there, not saying anything – not knowing what to say. She reached for her coffee, muscle memory more than an actual choice, but didn’t drink it. She didn’t do anything other than just hold it on her hands.

“I’m sorry,” Barry went on, when it was clear that she wasn’t going to say anything, wincing at the glare he earned for that. It had been a week since it’d happened, and he should’ve told her sooner. He shouldn’t have lied, shouldn’t have avoided her for a week.

He shouldn’t have kissed her boyfriend.

“Why?” she asked, then, and her voice was different than he’d ever heard it. It was a mix of broken and furious.

“I- I don’t-” he started, but the words died on his lips the moment their eyes met. She was glaring at him, fiercely so, and her eyes were saying  _don’t you dare lie to me, not about this, not after everything_. “I like him.  I, um, tried not to. I really did. But I- Iris I’m sorry”

“So that’s why he’s not answering my calls,” she shook her head, followed by a humorless laugh.

Barry was wrecked with guilt. He felt like he was going to puke, like he was going to pass out. Iris looked like she was going to cry, like she refused to fall apart in the middle of CC Jitters in front of Barry Allen.

“I have to go,” she said, then, suddenly, almost dropping her coffee on her rush to pick up her purse, on her desperate need to be  _anywhere but here_.

“Iris, wait- Iris-” Barry turned around, but by the time he was up, she was already halfway to the door. “Iris”

She didn’t respond. 

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the scenes trivia: I actually wrote this one first, and built the entire series around it.


End file.
